


good morning, sunshine!

by incipientgrowth (hereforme)



Series: xiuharem agenda [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, junmyeon is a disney prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforme/pseuds/incipientgrowth
Summary: "Can't you like act less like a caveman and more like a guy who is extremely grateful for his boyfriend and the wonderful morning that has been bestowed upon us?"
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuharem agenda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	good morning, sunshine!

Minseok prides himself in being the semi-perfect oppa/hyung that everyone loves and adores because well, he's just that amazing. Of course, a real semi-perfect oppa/hyung would be humble with it, but _sometimes, you've just got to accept things_ , he tells his best friend when he's given a speech on modesty. He is fairly up high on both the handsomeness and kindness scale -- plus, he's pretty smart too. That definitely makes him semi-perfect oppa/hyung material. But he has this one big fault that has _slightly_ hindered him in life ("your height?" Sehun snickers behind his back.) -- his sleeping schedule. 

Minseok's sleeping schedule is pretty much the opposite of what is considered to be normal. On days wherein he's _required_ to sleep like a normal human being, he tries to get shut-eye by 3am. But there are times when his brain just won't shut up, so he opts to not sleep at all. While on days where he can wear his pajamas all day and not get smacked by a book for it, he sleeps by 6am and wakes at either three or four in the afternoon. 

When Minseok tells people about this peculiarity, he gets a mix of disbelief and disapproval. He can only shrug them off, it's not like he fails all his classes because of it. (As a matter of fact, he has only failed two class -- _once_.) Minseok manages to make his life as normal and smooth-flowing as possible even with his bizarre sleeping schedule, that is, until he begins dating Kim Junmyeon. 

To describe Kim Junmyeon would be quite easy. He has the looks of a cheesy (but handsome) K-pop idol, and the heart of a generous CEO's son. (which he _is_ , by the way) And Minseok loves him with all his heart -- he even sees a future with the man. The only teensy tiny problem Minseok has is that Junmyeon is an extremely chirpy morning person, and, well, he is not. 

Minseok only realizes the intensity of this problem when he is woken up by the doorbell at precisely ass-o'clock in the morning. He raises his head, waiting for a another ring, and when it doesn't come he chooses to closes his eyes once more, ignoring the puddle of drool on his pillow. For a moment, Minseok gets peace and quiet, slowly he slips back to wonderful slumber. That is, until the person who rang the doorbell decides to knock several times in a strange beat, as if it were a secret password to a children's club.

It isn't a password but the sharp knocks cause him to both fall off the bed in surprise and to recognize that it is Junmyeon outside his door. His boyfriend had started to knock on his door in that strange manner ever since they became friends, as some sort of way for him to be special. And Junmyeon indeed is special, because Minseok stands to open the door after hearing him knock. But, that is as far as he goes because as soon as he is greeted by a " _Goood morning_ , dear!", he immediately replies with possibly the worst way to greet your boyfriend, "Fuck you and everything you stand for!"  


Junmyeon audibly pouts at his response, and he feels guilty -- kind of. Junmyeon steps in his apartment without acknowledgement as Minseok seems to have fallen asleep on the spot. It takes Junmyeon two tries before Minseok moves out of his spot in front of the door. He even helps the sleepy man to wash up and brush his teeth and Minseok tries to remember to thank him for that later.

After twenty minutes, they're sitting down face to face eating Junmyeon's strange tasting home cooked meal, and Minseok is still falling asleep in between conversations, only grunting in response to his lover's words.

"Come _onnn_ ," Junmyeon whines, "Can't you like act less like a caveman and more like a guy who is extremely grateful for his boyfriend and the wonderful morning that has been bestowed upon us?"

Minseok tries to muster up the best smile he has but he ends up looking like he's in pain, which he is because he now has a throbbing headache, "Babe, you know I love you, right? And I am grateful for all this, it's just that I've already told you that my sleeping schedule is different from yours and I'm not a morning person so I'd like it if you got out of my face, please and thank you."

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, "That's your fault not mine," he says with a rough tone that soon changes into one like a child's at his next sentence, " _Pleeaaaase_ , there's this park like ten minutes away that looks reaaally romantic in the morning!"

"We can be romantic in the evening, at night, when the sun isn't trying to burn my eyes off," says the reply, "What time is it anyway?"

Their breakfast is now long forgotten. The other man sighs, checking his phone, "six thirty, why?"

A strange garbled noise comes out of Minseok's mouth and Junmyeon starts to wonder why he is dating this man, "You came to my house at like six am? Isn't it like a twenty minute drive here, and you even cooked?"

"See? I'm such a wonderful boyfriend! But don't worry, dear, I have no problem with waking up early. I mean, why not? Morning's are wonderful!"

"Morning's are horrible," Minseok grumbles, "Also I think you're using too many exclamation points in your sentences, babe."

Junmyeon just laughs and rolls his eyes, "Stop being such a tsundere!"

Minseok nearly chokes on his water, "Are you watching anime again? What even is a tsundere?" He rubs his hands agaisnt his face, "First your hair, now your words."

Junmyeon's hands reach up to touch his hair -- platinum blonde and parted with a 5:5 ratio, "Hey! You said I looked nice!"

"You do," Minseok gives an apologetic smile, "but it's still a strange hair style, babe. Also, your exclamations, please. It feels like my head's gonna explode."

Junmyeon physically forces Minseok out of the apartment for that comment. Scolding him during their drive to the park on proper sleeping schedules, manners, and his inability to accept that mornings are the best. ("Yes, even better than coffee and rainy days," he says when Minseok raises a finger to argue.) 

By the time they arrive at the park, Minseok feels like he's in a Disney movie because _flowers! sunshine! nature! birds!_ and Princess Junmyeon ~frolicking~ in the leaves as he praises the awes of the morning. Really, if his boyfriend were someone else Minseok might have dumped the guy, but, this is Junmyeon and he's special.

(When they get home, Minseok googles what a tsundere is, and he realizes that he is, in fact, a tsundere.)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in livejournal 5 years ago heh


End file.
